1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which creates a floating boom for collecting floatable materials, such as liquid hydrocarbons, floating on the surface of a body of water. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention is for such a floating boom that is resistant to high temperatures or "fire proof" since in the course of containing an oil spill, the oil may be afire.
2. General Background
Some conventional "fire proof" or high temperature resistant oil booms comprise a boom encased in an insulating material and a "flame proof" cover that is high temperature resistant. Others have provided a cover blanket for conventional oil booms, the blanket being mounted onto a conventional boom thus converting it into a high temperature resistant oil containment boom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,619,553 and 4,781,493 both issued to Minnesota Mining & Manufacturing Company (3M Company) on the application of E. M. Fischer and disclose a high temperature oil containment boom which allows for the in-situ burning of spilled or leaked oil during offshore oil spill cleanup, the boom having a cover blanket comprised of three layers--an outer layer of a polymer coated high temperature resistant open weave refractory fabric, a middle layer of a ceramic staple fiber refractory batt and an inner layer of a synthetic fiber, the layers being sewn together with a ceramic thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,528 issued to Shell Oil Company on the application of W. F. Simpson and discloses a "fireproof" boom having a floatation member, a skirt depending therefrom and at least two layers of heat-resistant, water-sorbent material surrounding the floatation member. The heat-resistant, water-sorbent material draws water from around the heat sensitive floatation member, forming steam in the presence of flaming pollutant and allowing only the outer layer of the heat-resistant material to become slightly singed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,376 issued to Shell Western E&P, Inc., on the application of W. F. Simpson and discloses a "fireproof" boom for containing flammable pollutants on water and includes a floatation member, a heat-resistant, water-sorbent material surrounding the floatation member and a protective fence surrounding the water-sorbent material. The floatation member is a series of cylindrical metal cans held end-to-end and the heat-resistant, water-sorbent material draws water around the heat-sensitive floatation member, forming steam in the presence of flaming pollutant and allowing only the outer layer of heat resistant material to become slightly singed. The protective fence surrounding the water-sorbent material is heavy steel wire woven in continuous spirals so that when the spirals are integrated with each other a diamond-shaped mesh is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,586 issued to Globe International, Inc., on the application of P. Lane and discloses a portable fire-resistant barrier for containment of oil spills comprising a continuous length of interwoven, high-temperature resistant yarns and metallic wires, coated with a high-temperature resistant synthetic polymeric resin. The woven fabric barrier is buoyed by fire-resistant buoys and stabilized with ballast.
However, none of these prior devices allow for inflation of the boom after a multi-layered high temperature resistant cover or blanket has been installed thereon.